Kitsune's Love
by ChildOfFault
Summary: what if kagome had a sister and both were sucked into the well? what if youko and inuyasha we both pinned to the God tree! read and find out!
1. Default Chapter

I dunno  
  
Inuyasha and Yu Yu hakusho  
  
By: AznRacerChick  
  
I'm back!!!! Bonzai!!!! how y'all doin'? lol hehehehe i have been writin' my lil' Viet butt off and what do have to show for it? Four,yes I said FOUR, new stories, each with at least THREE chapters, FIVE new chapters for each of my already-out stories, and a AWESOME new-and-improved, completely MY own fanfic site! But don't worry, I'll still submitt to Lady Cosmos! and to Fanfiction.net!  
  
Disclaimer:: I don't own anyone but my own original characters! and if you would like to borrow them for your own fanfics, please email and ask me!  
  
-=-=-=-=Chapter 1=-=-=-=-  
  
SunSet Shrine  
  
::ring ring ring ring::  
  
A female hand grabbed and threw the clock into the wall. Soon after, a disoriented head popped out from under the black blanket, muttering darkly.  
  
"Damn alarm clock..."  
  
Suddenly, the door slammed open and there stood Akuko Higurashi.  
  
"Arashi (1)! Wake up!!!! School starts in 45 minutes and you still need to take a shower!"  
  
Waltzing across the room, she pulled the black silver-dragon-embroidered curtains apart, letting the morning light pour onto the black walls with their magnificent silver dragons and terrific pinned up drawings of kitsunes, wolf youkai, and inu youkai, all drawn in red pencil, all drawn by Arashi. In the opposite corner stood a silver, stainless steal desk with a black laptop, printer, and packages of floppy disks and blank CDs piled high to the verge of tipping over. To the left were two doors, one leading to a large bathroom, and the other, a walk-in closet.  
  
The misty, grey-blue eyes Arashi winced, "Ok, ok, I get the point O'kaa-san (2). I'm up now can you PLEASE close the curtains!?"  
  
Nodding in satisfaction, Akuko did just that and rushed to wake her other daughter.  
  
Arashi shook her head to clear her vision before jumping up and grabbing a towel from her closet. The teenage girl rushed to the bathroom and quickly started her shower. Minutes later, the girl ran into her room in only a towel, Pjs in hand. Flinging her closet open, she threw her Pjs into the hamper before pulling on black, sleeve-less fighting kimono that stopped above her knees, slits up to mid-thigh, and was embroidered with dragons in silver thread and black heels with strings wrapped around her delicate ankles. Arashi blow dried her waist-long red-streaked black hair and pulled it into a ponytail, leaving shoulder-length bangs down to frame her face. She quickly put on some eyeliner, mascara, and silver-white eye shadow, glossing her lips with some chapstick. She pulled on some silver bangle bracelets and a silver charm anklet. She heard a russle in the bath room before an "eep!" and a crash and smirked, shaking her head a bit, {Lil' sis', your such a klutz!} Arashi scambled around her room, stuffing her black backpack with her laptop, extra battery, a few blank CDs, a couple of floppy disks, 2 notebooks. In the smaller compartment, she dropped her sunglasses, make-up, cell phone, and keys. Grabbing her already-packed duffel bag, she threw in a black fighting kimono with embroidered foxs' at the bottem and turned off her lamp. Stepping into the hall, Arashi saw her sister was also done.  
  
Earlier  
  
Akuko walked into her younger daughter's room. It's looked exactly like her sister's but instead of black walls and silver dragons, Kagome had blood red walls and gold dragons. Her room held the same desk only in gold, the same tipping disks and CDs, the same laptop only in dark red, and drawings of youkai in blue, except these were drawn by the younger Higurashi girl. The only big difference was the two doors were on the right.  
  
"Kagome! Wake up! Arashi is already awake! School starts in less than 45 minutes!" Akuko said before leaving.  
  
Kagome stirred a bit before jumping out of bed, her blue eyes wide. "45 MINUTES!?!?!?!" She ran around like a headless chicken for a few minutes before stopping and hitting herself. [Baka no Kagome (3)! Gotta take a shower!] Grabbing a towel, her new bottle of shampoo and conditioner from the plastic bag, and her make-up, from her closet, she rushed into the bathroom, where her sister, Arashi, was already taking a quick shower(there are 2 showers! and a jacuzzi bathtub!). After her own shower, Kagome towel-dried her hair, brushed it, threw on some eyeliner, mascara, and gold-red eye shadow, and reached for the mousse on the top shelf but accidentally hit it instead and the whole shelf tipped. Letting out her o-so-famous "eep!", Kagome jumped out of the falling path of the hair cosmetics. Thankfully, nothing broke and, after fixing the shelf, stuffed everything but the desired item back. Once she pulled on a hachimaki (4), she rushed into her closet, pulled on a dark red ankle-long fighting skirt with slits jus under mid-thigh, a nice-fitting white sleeveless t-shirt, and blood red sandels with a single ankle buckle. Stuffing her hand into a gold charm bracelet and a few thin, gold anklets, Kagome ran around the room getting all the stuff she needed and filled her (guess what color!) blood red backpack (she grabbed the exact same things as her sister! I'm just too lazy to write it!). She grabbed her matching red duffel bag and stepped out of her room and turned to see her sister smirking at her.  
  
Present  
  
Arashi smirked and hugged Kagome."Happy birthday, imouto (5)!"  
  
Kagome hugged back. "Thanks, ane-chan (6)!" She sweatdropped a little after they let go. "I kinda forgot."  
  
Arashi fell anime-style."OMG (7)! Kagome!" They laughed as they went down stairs.  
  
"Bye O'kaa-san! We're off to school! Love you!" The teenagers of the household said as the stepped out of the house.  
  
Kagome smiled happily until she noticed her sister's frown. "What's wrong ane-chan?"  
  
"I dunno, but something bad gonna happen." Sternly, the older girl turned to the 15 year old." Remember, there is a power deep inside you that will be unleashed when need be. And plus, I have taught you how to fight and we have our weapons with us today." Arashi winked and patted her duffel bag affectionately. Kagome, though a bit wary, felt safe, as long as her sister was with her. Her sister was always the better fighter and miko but Arashi didn't brag about it and helped her, and Kagome wasn't jealous but grateful. her sister would always be there, to teach, protect, and comfort her.  
  
Kagome then noticed the youngest of the Higurashi's standing worriedly by the forbidden well house.  
  
"Souta-chan! You know you can't be there! Gramps doesn't want us in there!"  
  
Arashi worriedly looked at the small boy," Itouto (8)! You should be asleep! You look sick, go inside."  
  
"But ane-chan, Kagome-ane, Buyo went in there and I can't get him out!" Souta cried.  
  
Kagome pushed him encouragely towards the house. "It's ok, Ane-chan will get him. Now go to sleep!" Nodding a bit more cheerfully, Souta ran into the family house.  
  
"Ok, let's go get Buyo. If we look together, it'll go faster." Kagome agreed with her sister, and they both went in, looking for the overly-fat cat. Suddenly, Kagome screamed.  
  
"Ane-chan! Tasukete kure (9)!!!"  
  
Arashi turned to see Kagome being pulled into the old well.  
  
"Imouto!" Arashi grabbed hold of Kagome's wrist and held on, but the combined weight of Kagome, her backpack, her duffel bag, and the strength of whatever was pulling, was too much and she too was pulled into the well.  
  
Instead of utter darkness, sparkling blue lights filled the area around them. The thing that had pulled Kagome in, a centipide woman, smiled.  
  
"GIVE ME THE JEWEL!"  
  
Angerly, Arashi kicked the centipide and tried to tear her sister away from her prying hands.  
  
"I DON'T know WHAT your looking for, but WE don't have it!"  
  
Suddenly, the lights vanished, and above them was a clear blue sky. While the centipide was preoccupied looking at the sky, Arashi quickly pulled a katana from her duffel bag and cut the arms from her around her sister and they both jumped out of the well. They both knew they only had little time before she was after them so they threw their backpack next to a tree and grabbed weapons from their duffel bags.  
  
Arashi strapped the sword she already had to her waist, then strapped a larger one to her back, slipping a dagger between the laces of her heels, and smirking in satisfaction, chucked the bag into the tree that had her backpack resting under it.  
  
Kagome slipped a quiver of arrows onto her back, grabbed the bow, strapped a sword to her waist and she happily hoisted her bag next to her backpack. (it didn' take all that long, like I made it seem, 30 seconds at the most)  
  
Both girls dropped into semi-offensive stances and on cue, the centipide bound into the air angerly.  
  
"Your wench! You have dettatched my beautiful body!"  
  
"Oi lady! Who you callin' wench!" Arashi called before giving Kagome a meaningful nod. "'Cause if anyone's a wench around here, it's gotta be you!" Jumping forward, Arashi cut off most of her arms and slashed at her body.  
  
Swiftly, once Kagome saw that the heart was vulnerable, she let her arrow fly and it hit right on target. Running back to Arashi, Kagome struck her forehead too. Arashi smirked and Kagome smiled evilly. They stood back-to-back, Arashi with her left arms thrust out and Kagome with her right. Gathering their miko energy into a large ball, they let it streak through the air and destroy the centipide.  
  
"You there!" Kagome and Arashi turned to see men will torches and bow&arrows running toward them. The men surrounded them and Arashi dropped into a offensive stance, the younger girl following suit. The crowds parted to reveal and old lady in an ancient feudal era miko (10) outfit.  
  
" What does ye want? Our village is small and has nothing that may be valuable to ye." The old lady notched an arrow in her bow and aimed. "Are ye a demon?"  
  
"No, we were jumped into the well and tatakau (11) that big ugly thing on our own fee will." Arashi said, every word dripping with sarcasm.  
  
The woman seemed to notice that and relaxed a bit. Looking thoughtful, she gestered them to follow her," Come, we will talk at my home."  
  
Smirking, Arashi stated, "I'm not going back to anyone house when I don't know their name."  
  
She smiled," How rude of me. Watashi wa (12) Kaedae, miko of this village."  
  
Translation::  
  
(1)= Arashi : Her name means 'Storm'  
  
(2)= O'kaa-san : mother  
  
(3)= Baka no Kagome : means 'Kagome you moron!'  
  
(4)= hachimaki : headband  
  
(5)= imouto : younger sister  
  
(6)= ane-chan : elder sister  
  
(7)= OMG : means 'oh my god!'  
  
(8)= itouto : younger brother  
  
(9)= Tasukete kure : means 'save me!'  
  
(10)= miko : priestess  
  
(11)= tatakau : to battle  
  
(12)= watashi wa : my name is...  
  
Yea the first chapters done!!! sori but my brother needs the computer all the time and he always ask for it right when I'm on a roll and once i get the computer again, I get writer's block... ::sigh:: Oh! and in Arashi's trusty duffel bag, she has all her gym stuff too, like shampoo, conditioner, towel, stuff like that and that's why she had to grab another kimono! but yea R&R!!!!  
  
AznRacerChick 


	2. Huh!

i dunno  
  
Inuyasha and Yu Yu hakusho  
  
By: AznRacerChick  
  
hehehe here's chater 2 and please R&R!!!!  
  
Disclaimer::  
  
ARC: Hey Arashi! Do the disclaimer for me would ya? My pizza's burnin'. -=runs to the oven=-  
  
Arashi: -=shrug=- why not. ARC doesn't own anything 'cept her imagination and her oringinal characters.  
  
ARC (callin' from the kitchen): Thanks Arashi! Ya want some pizza? It's Hawiian!  
  
Arashi: O.O Hawiian! GIMME!  
  
Chapter 2   
  
"So let me get this straight. We're in the Feudal Era, Kagome is the reincarnate of your dead older sister, miko Kikyo, the forest we were in was called the Kitsune and Inu Forest, and we have to protect the jewel that was born inside Kagome's body 'cause it was burned with Kikyo's body?!"  
  
Lady Kaedae nodded." Yes, Arashi."  
  
The person in question threw her hands into the air and flopped down on a mat. "That's alot of things." Arashi smirked as a mischievious glint creeped its way into her misty grey-blue eyes."Ha! I told you there was a strong power! How's the best?!" Arashi then began dancing around the room with the other two ocupant laughing.  
  
Kagome smiled."And the fact that your full silver kitsune is most shocking, and in second came that I am 1/2 kitsune, 1/2 inu youkai. Though the fact that we're half-sisters doesn't surprise me much (1)."  
  
"I can give ye past memories back is ye so wish." Kaedae smiled at the viciously nodding teens. She began chanting and the two young girls were bathed in an unearthly white light that quickly vanished as fast as it came.  
  
The three smiled and nodded understandingly before a tingling sensation went up all three womans' spines as their heads snapped to the direction of Kitsune and Inu Forest. Nodding in quick agreement, they rushed to the forest with weapons in hand.  
  
Kaedae paled as they neared the well. "They're by the Goshinbo Tree (2)!!! Hurry!"  
  
Once the three entered the clearing, Kagome and Arashi instantly went back-to-back, both in battle stances.  
  
Kagome searched the area. "No demon within a 1/2 mile radius with evil intentions, though four powerful ki (3)are quickly advancing on us, two youkai (4) and two human."  
  
Arashi nodded, "One wolf youkai and the other full inu youkai, and it seems one human is female with tajiya (5) ki, and the other a male monk with a kaazanna (6)."  
  
Kaedae was impressed by their advanced skills and added, "Two youkai are pinned to the Goshinbo Tree and legend has it that two female time travelers would release them."  
  
"Kaedae-baba (7), onegai (8) don't tell me you think it's us." Kagome whined lightly.  
  
Kaedae grinned, "Unfortunately for you."  
  
Arashi cursed wildly, swinging her swords dangerously infront of her. Eventually calming down, she sighed.  
  
"Where are they?"  
  
Before anyone could answer her question, she was sent flying into a nearby tree. She bit back a scream of pain. She looked up to see the wolf youkai she sensed earlier with an up-raised leg. (GUESS WHO!?)  
  
"STUPID DAMN WOLF!!! OMAE O KOROSU (8)!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
In a flash, she was up and punched him clear across the open field. She ran and picked him up with her righ hand, growling, and gathered miko ki in her left.  
  
"Wolf, you are gonna wish you hadn't done that." Chucking him into the air, she released the ki in a beeline at him.  
  
Breathing heavily, Arashi check the sky for any sign of a falling body, and sure enough, the wolf came crashing down to earth. A large crater was created around his unconcious form, his whole body bleeding profusely.  
  
Kagome whistled,"Dang, ane-chan, you beat him up!"  
  
Suddenly, Arashi was once again against a tree, but this time she was pinned underneath a pair of poisionous nails.  
  
"Uh, imouto, a little help might be nice!" Arashi sweatdropped.  
  
Kaedae's POV  
  
That girl is strong and sarcastic.... -=sigh=- what have I gotten my self into? Wait, was that Youko's heart? Youko Kurama's heart started to beat. As if Arashi's plea for help had awoken him from his slumber. Asleep for fifty years and now back again. Could it be possible?  
  
End POV  
  
"Whoa, wait a minute... Sesshoumaru? What the hell?!" Arashi asked wide eyed.  
  
"How does a lowly human like you now a high class taiyoukai like me?!" The Inu youkai snarled.  
  
"Dude! It's me! Arashi! Hold up..." Arashi poked his hand." You mind lettin' me go?"  
  
Catious of a trap, Sesshoumaru dropped her. She smirked as soon as he let go and she began glowing silver. Seconds later, a beautiful silver kitsune was in her place. The kitsune had white ears, a white tail, silver thigh-length hair, still in the ponytail she had earlier put it in, and was about 4" taller than the human was, making her about 5'8", though the kit wore the same sleeveless fighting kimono the ningen (9) did.  
  
"See? I'm Arashi! The little silver kit that use to pelt you with rocks and one time braided your hair and stuffed flowers in it?"  
  
Sesshoumaru growled with sudden realization.  
  
"Yup yup that was me, and I did it to InuYasha too!"  
  
Kagome grinned, "You should've seen it! It was funny! He chased her around, trying to kill her with a tree branch."  
  
Sesshoumaru turned to her. "And who are you?"  
  
" -=sigh=- It's me, Kagome! Hehehehe, Arashi was... er, is my half sister? Remember?" Kagome squealed before she too changed into her demon form. She had on the same ankle-long skirt and blouse but she now had fox ears and inu claws to accompany her white-streaked-silver waist long hair.  
  
"Oh, yes, the hyperactive mixed breed." Sesshoumaru seemed....distressed...to say the last.  
  
"Um, Arashi? Kagome?" Both girls turned to the old miko." You know, the releasing thing?"  
  
Blink. Blink blink. "Oh yea, I knew that."  
  
The silver kit scoffed. "Yeah, uh-huh, I'm sure you did. -=sigh=- So where are they?"  
  
Kaedae grinned at their sibling antics and pointed to a large tree to their right. "Kagome, you are to release InuYasha, and I'm pretty sure he won't chase you with a tree branch."  
  
"Hardy har har, very funny, Kaedae-baba."  
  
"Arashi, you will free Youko Kurama."  
  
Nodding, both teens walked up and pulled at the arrows.  
  
"Itai (10)!!!!!!! That stupid arrow burned my hand!" Kagome yelled to the older miko.  
  
"Shimatta (11)!!! Kuso (12) arrow!" The older Higurashi didn't even hesitate to curse loud enough for the whole dang forest to hear.  
  
"Oi! Wench! Stop yelling in my ear!" InuYasha yelled. He opened his eyes to come face-to-face with Kagome. "Grr, Kikyo, get the hell away from me!"  
  
"I'm not a wench! I have a name and it isn't Kikyo thank you very much! It's Kagome! Ka-go-may!"  
  
Arashi was about to cheer her sister on when she heard a soft voice.  
  
"You know, I think your the cutest kitsune i ever seen that has cussed."  
  
Arashi squeeked and whirled around to find her face an inch away from Youko's. She pulled away a bit and pouted.  
  
"You would too if you had a burn like mine. See?"  
  
She showed him her badly burned hand.  
  
"Ah, looks painful. If you let me go, I promise to make it all better." Youko said seductively.  
  
"Yakusoku ka (13)?" Arashi winked at him, making his insides waver.  
  
Youko nodded dumbfoundly. ' Damn! I got caught in a trap she didn't even know she made!! She's too damn cute for her own good... I wonder what her lips taste like? Wait, what the hell!? Where'd that come from!?'  
  
Sesshoumaru shook his head disapprovingly. 'Arashi-imouto, your such a flirt.' this is Sesshoumaru O.O; .  
  
Arashi took a deep breath and gripped the arrow and yanked. The old arrow crumbled into nothingness.  
  
Arashi nearly run to the nearby stream and relaxed her throbbing palm in the cool water. Youko followed her and hugged her from behind.  
  
"I'm sorry. Does it hurt that bad?"  
  
She shook her head, making her long bangs russle. "It's ok, it doesn't hurt that bad. A little poltice and I'll be fine."  
  
Youko looked around and spotted a Asian Pear Tree on the other side of the stream and, summoning a vine, grabbed a under-ripe pear. Slicing it open he squeezed the juices out. The sour insides slowing dripped onto Arashi's palm. She slowly cupped some water from the stream and washed the pear off.  
  
Arashi sighed."Thank you."  
  
Youko hugged her tighter."No, thank you."  
  
"InuYasha! Get the hell away from me! If you take a step closer with that branch, omae o korosu!"  
  
Translation:  
  
(1)= Arashi's Mom and Dad were both silver kitsune and her Dad got a 2nd wife, a inu youkai, who had Kagome.  
  
(2)= Goshinbo Tree: That old, huge tree that Inuyasha gets pinned to.  
  
(3)= Ki : energy/ energy signiture  
  
(4)= Youkai : demon  
  
(5)= Taijiya : demon exterminator  
  
(6)= Kaazanna : wind tunnel  
  
(7)= Kaedae-baba : Grandmother Kaedae  
  
(8)= Omae o Korosu : I am going to kill you!  
  
(9)= Ningen : human  
  
(10)= Itai : Oww!  
  
(11)= Shimatta : shit!  
  
(12)= kuso : damn  
  
(13)= yakusoku ka? : promise?  
  
yeeaaaa!!!!!! Second chapter done! Youko's got a crush! Youko's got a crush! R&R!!!!!!!!!!!! JA NE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
AznRacerChick 


	3. GAH! theives marks and school!

Kitsune Love

InuYasha & Yu Yu Hakusho

AznRacerChick

YEA! Chapter 3!

Disclaimer: I only own my beautiful creations and my overactive imagination.

Chapter 3

After calming down both Kagome and InuYasha, Arashi and Youko walked Kaedae back to her hut, where Kaedae treated her third-degree burned hand. Kagome hand had healed rather quickly, but wasn't as bad as Arashi's.

While the two kitsunes were gone, the female taijiya and male monk arrived. The female had a large boomarang and the male had a rather sturdy-looking staff, both ready for a fight.

Arashi came running up, Youko following at a slower pace laughing at her, calling,"Kagome, Look! Kilala is here!"

As soon as Kagome came into view, the fire cat took its' larger form and tackled the mix breed down.

The taijiya scowled." Kilala! What's wrong with you! These are dangerous youkai!"

Purring, Kilala stared at her like 'What, are you crazy! If anyone's dangerous right now, It's you and that overly large boomarang!'

The male had much more sense: he bowed and gestered to the woman." I am sorry. My wife-to-be, Sango, and I were startled by the sudden flare of youkai ki and came to investigate. My name is Miroku."

Arashi smirked." No problem. Kilala knows me because I grew up with her. But by the looks of it, she never showed you her original form. Kilala! You dork!"

Kirara tried to look innocent before transforming. Once her spectaculer form shifting, she stood about 5'5" in a red fighting kimono, with a reddish line on each cheek, cat claws, and her 2 tails floating behind her.

Kagome smiled brightly, "That's the Kilala I grew up with!"

Suddenly everyone heard a groan. Sesshoumaru and InuYasha's ears swirled around, trying to find the source of the sound. Youko and Arashi glanced at eachother before walking around the clearing. Kagome had a strange look on her face before giggling.

"Feh, wench, what's so funny?" InuYasha growled. Sesshoumaru shook his head.

Kagome responded with a glare. "I have a name so use it!"

Arashi froze, turned around and threw her sister something from her pocket. Kagome caught it. Once opening her hand, she smiled evilly. Quickly, she threw the thing onto InuYasha's neck. It turned out to be prayer beads. Happily claping her hands together, Kagome chirped,

"Sit boy!" InuYasha came crashing into the ground.

"Itai..." He groaned.

"Ah ha!" Youko smirked triumphantly and once Arashi rushed over, he pointed down the crater where the wolf laid. " Isn't that Kouga, the wolf leader? Wonder who did that?"

Arashi whistled and began to inch away. He looked at her and grinned mischieviously. She whimpered before running, adding a burst of her youkai ki into her efforts. Youko growled and chased after her.

Kaedae slowly came into veiw. She sweatdropped at what she saw. InuYasha jumping out of the hole, cursing at Kagome, and her sending him back into the hole, each time deeper. Sesshomaru shaking his head softly, the two betrothed Miroku and Sango standing, clueless i might add, near by, a cat youkai in human form near by, swishing her two tails back and forth. And finally, Youko chasing after Arashi.

"Excuse me..." Kaedae growled, or as much as a human could anyway. "STOP!"

Everybody froze.

Kaedae smiled, "Thank you! Now, i at all possible, I think Arashi, Kagome, Youko, and InuYasha should stay at Lord Sesshoumaru's castle. There they will be protected, espicially Kagome. Many lower demons will be willing to tear apart the WORLD for the mistic jewel. Be careful."

Sesshoumaru nodded. "Let us leave."

"Miroku, Sango, would you like to come along?" Kagome asked politely.

Sango shook her head. "I must be back at the fortress. But Kilala may stay, If you would like. She could always come and get us right Kilala?"

Kilala nodded and chirped, "Plus, the fortress is getting boring."

And so for the next hour, they were siting upon the red cloud Sesshoumaru had summoned, uneventfully reaching his castle. Kagome, InuYasha, and Kilala slept while Arashi, Youko, and Sesshoumaru talked about training. In one corner was the two duffel bags and two backpacks.

Once there, everyone sat in Arashi's room discussing training that would start soon. Kagome had decided that her main preference would be Inu youkai abilities and archery. InuYasha and Sesshoumaru agreed to teach her. Youko volunteered to help Arashi with her kitsune powers and she gratefully accepted. Kilala offered to teach common illusion and fire tricks and everyone took it up. One by one everyone left until it was just Arashi and Youko.

" :yawn: It's nearly midnight." Arashi stretched.

"Yes... :yawn: ." Youko answered blearly before smiling. "I'm wondering..."

"Hm?" she asked him.

"What do you look like as an actual fox? You have your human form right now, and a demon form, but there is an actual animal form." Youko said.

"You mean like Sesshoumaru's big dog?" Arashi asked.

"I suppose." Youko said.

"How do I change into that form?" Arashi asked him excitedly.

"Concentrate on an actual fox, and put some spirit energy into it." Youko explained.

Arashi nodded and thought of an actual fox.

After a few minutes, a light glowed in the large room, coming from Arashi. When the light disappeared a fox appeared and seemed to be just slightly bigger than Kirara in her smaller animal form. She was a silver fox with black tipped ears and several tails.

OMG! I look so kawaii! Arashi squeeled as she examined herself in the mirror, light pawing her face on it. Bump up points in my favor! YEAH!

When Youko saw her, he too changed into his fox form. He was slightly larger than her, and had eight tails instead of her seven. He was a beautiful blue-ish grey instead of silver.

Youko jumped up on the bed, and curled into a ball, his tails touching his nose before asking telepathically, Staying in this form tonight?

Arashi stretched, Yea, I like this form. She jumped up also, and moved his tail and curled up next to him, her tails touching her nose. He licked her cheek and wrapped his tails around her before both of them fell asleep.

Sometime into the night, they had both changed back into their human forms and were awfully ( curled up next to Youko:scoffs: yeah right, real awful) close.

Arashi stirred and wiggled, trying to get her head out of from under blanket. Once successful she breathed in the crisp night air. She felt someone's tongue softly licking her neck, before it hit her that she and Youko had fallen asleep. She frowned. Then why am I in my kimono? Suddenly she felt sharp fangs upon her collar bone and gasped. Her eyes slowly opened and all she saw was black. The black night surronded her and she felt somewhat safe, if you get past the fact that someone was tracing her collarbone with their fangs. Suddenly, the fangs sank through her skin and into her bone, everything flashed white and pain filled her mind, but it went as quickly as it came. Again, a soft, wet tongue ran over the marks left behind from the bite.

Whoa, that hurt like hell. Hmm... I'm so tired... I'll ask about it in the morning...

Next morning

Arashi yawned. She slipped out from between Youko's hands and padded barefoot towards the door, straightening her kimono on the way. She realized Youko was still asleep and turned and called to him.

"Youko! Wake up! Breakfast!"

At the word 'breakfast', Youko's eyes snapped open and he jumped out of bed. Both still in their clothes from the previous day, they walked down to breakfast.

Youko is out of it man! Hmmm... Wonder if he realizes that he bit me last night?

/ Why is it that I taste blood? Unless... NO... Damn , I'm stupid... Oh, man, I wonder what she gonna do when she finds out.../ Before he could answer himself, they had arrived at the dining room. The smell of delicious, fresh food wafted to his nose.Everyone but Sesshoumaru was already there, sitting at a large round table filled with delicious food.

"Morning Ane-chan! Morning Youko!" Kagome chirped from her spot between Kilala and Inuyasha. Wonder why Youko's scent is all over Ane-chan?

"Feh." Inuyasha grunted.

Arashi raised an eyebrow. "Ooh, look who got off the wrong side of the bed this morning.Morning Kagome and Kilala!" Arashi said cheerfully as she sat next to Kilala.

" :yawn: Morning everyone." Youko replied as he seated himself next to the female kitsune who currently held his thoughts.

"Morning Storm. Morning Makai thief." Kilala yawned as she stacked some pancakes and bacon onto her plate.

"HUH!" Everyone, well except Youko, stared at the tired girl, waiting for an answer.

"oh... Yeah, Youko here is the best theif in Makai." Kilala replied as simply as discussing weather.

Sesshoumaru finally arrived with a beautiful demoness in tow.

"Imouto, I think you might reconize this woman." Sesshoumaru smirked.

Arashi gasped, jumped up, and hugged the woman. "Tomodachi! Oh kami, is that you! You look stunning!" Then she paused and took a sniff, she looked at her childhood friend grinning. "And very pregnate."

The demoness, now known as Tomodachi, blushed. "Grrr, even through my concealment potion she can still tell! That woman and her nose!"

Arashi smirked, "It's not only in your scent, but in your aura. Oohh, and even mated to Sesshoumaru! Wow, I missed alotta things these past 79 years."

Tomodachi grinned, "Yeah, alot. Like Kouga mateing to Ayame, now they're onto their 4th batch of kids! They're pack combining, the Thunder Brothers are still looking for mates, Manten is still looking for the perfect girl for his hair potion, and Kuronoe is on the D.L. right now, I guess. Haven't heard anything for a few weeks.Oh, yes, and he works with Youko Kurama here."

"OoOo, that butthead wolf leader kicked me yesterday... We can catch up later though? Those pancakes smell so good!" Tomodachi laughed at her long time friend as she sat back down and began eating her mouth-watering blueberry pancakes.

"One question though, Arashi." Tomo dachi stated as her face hardened.

"OK, shoot."

"Why do I smell blood on you?"

Arashi figeted. "Oh that? It's just, uh, Youko went vampire on me last night."

Tomodachi's legs locked, her butt mere inches from the chair Sesshoumaru had drawn for her. Sesshoumaru's hands gripped the wooden chair, knuckles white. Kilala's mouth open, her intended food centimeters away from her lips.

Kilala gulped and dropped her hand. "Vampire, as in bite your neck?"

"Yeah, why?" Arashi asked, her head tilted to the side. Kagome and Inuyasha looked confusingly at eachother befre shrugging and continued eating.

"Uh, is it still bleeding?" Sesshoumaru stuttered.

"Yeah, why?" Arashi replied.

The Lord of the Western Lands let out the breathe he was holding.

Arashi began to get mad. "Would someone answer me! Tomodachi-chan? Kilala-chan? Aniki?"

"Um, Arashi, uh, he, erm, marked you." Kilala said before hiding behind her chair.

"He...what?" Arashi asked, slowly going into a stupor.

"He marked you. Erm, mate marked you." Tomodachi told the same thing Kilala had, with more detail before hiding behind her own mate. Sesshoumaru glared at the silver kitsune theif. How dare he mark my imouto! Without permission too!

Youko gulped. Arashi whirled around.

Kagome grinned, "Hey Inuyasha who do you think will win?"

"Youko, for sure." Inuyasha smirked.

" :scoff: Yeah right, my ane-chan can kick his ass anyday."

"That may be true but this is a verbal fight."

"YOUKO!" Her eyes flashed and in a blur of black, she had him tackled to the floor, banging his head against the hard wooden floor.

"HOW"

:Thump:

"DARE"

:thwack:

"YOU!"

:thump, twack, bang:

"YOU"

:bam:

"STUPID"

:twack, thump:

"FOX!"

She panted, leaned down and glared at him, eye-to-eye, short distance.

Youko smirked and whispered "I dare because you're straddleing me."

"HA! Told you Youko would win."

Arashi glared and got off him. She softly walked back to her seat and continued eating, solely and defiantly promising to forget the scene that jus ocurred. She took a quick glance at her watch.

"Imouto, if we hurry and take a bath than we can make it to school on time."

"OK, Ane-chan."

"Imouto, if it helps any, it'll keep bleeding till you agree to be his mate. But if you refuse, you will never be able to mate with him again, in this life or the next."

"Right, well, I'm going to take a bath. Bye."

And so the two left for their rooms to grab some clothes and met at the hotsprings.

Youko smirked and sat back down in his seat. Sesshoumaru glared at him.

"Youko, if you do mate with my imouto, will you agree to treat her right? Because if you don't, I will poisen you and no one but Arashi, Kagome, Kilala, Tomo-koi, and I have the antidote." Sesshoumaru threatened.

Youko paled a bit. /She has a protective older brother who is a inu-youkai and Lord of the Western Lands. Great./ slowly, he regained his smirk. /But there's nothing I can't steal, and that includes a woman's heart./

As they finished breakfast, Kagome and Arashi came running down and hugged Kilala,or Lala-chan, Sesshoumaru, or 'Fluffy-chan' as Kagome called him, and 'Tomo-chan', and said goodbye to Youko and Inyasha.

"How will you get back to the well today? It's a two-day journey." Sesshoumaru stated.

Arashi smirked and bared her claws. She slashed out into thin air and a silver portal opened. If you looked inside, you would see the Bone Eater's Well.

"We'll be back in a few days. Bye, love yous!" Kagome called out before Arashi pushed her in.

"Bye guys! Stay out of trouble!" Arashi winked playfully before jumping in. The portal closed once she was through.

Sighing, Youko stood and annouced, "I, too, will be back in a few days. I must check up on Kuronoe. Goodbye." With that and a white/silver blur, he was gone.

-With the girls-

Peering down the well, Arashi asked, "You ready imouto?"

"Yeah."

"Ok, on the count of three... THREE!"

A bright blue light surrounded the area and they were gone.

-Modern day-

In the well house, Kagome's head popped out fron over the edge.

"OK, the coast is clear." Kagome was suddenly pushed over the edge, her saying her trademark "eep"  
Arashi jumped up and,with swirling lights, both changed back into their human forms. Arashi bounded out the door and to the house. She pounded on the door.

"O'kaa-san! We're home!"

The door slammed open and Souta jumped into her arms.

"ANE-SAN! WHERE WERE YOU! WE LOOKED ALL OVER TOKYO AND WE COULDN'T FIND YOU!"

"It's alright, Souta, really, I don't need to breathe." Arashi choked out.

"Huh? Oh! Hehe, gomen." Souta sweatdropped before spotting his other sister.

"KAGOME-ANE! WHERE WERE YOU! MAMA FREAKED!" Souta yelled, clamping onto his sisters leg.

Kagome comforted the 8 year-old and told him to go back to sleep, for it was 7:00 in the morning.

Souta nodded. "Oh yeah, Ane-san, Kagome-ane, momma enrolled you into Sairaiyoski High. Today is your first day. O'Ji-san is asleep."

"Don't they start at 8?" Kagome asked the older girl.

"Yeah, we gotta go get dressed to fit the part as the best fighters in the city, do we not?" Kagome smiled and Arashi picked up Souta and flopped him onto her shoulders.

"Whoa! So this is how it's like to be tall!" Souta mused.

Kagome and Arashi burst out laughing.

Once inside, Arashi picked Souta off her shoulders and dropped him softly onto the couch. Then both girl ran up to the eldest Higurashi's room.

"Hmmm... OK, let's get dressed, we have to leave soon." Kagome ran into her room and they both got dressed.

Arashi was the first out. She was dressed in slightly baggy, but fitting, black cargoes, a tight black V-neck baby tee with 3/4 sleeves, black Phat Pharms, and a thin black jacket with the sleaves pushed/rolled up. She had taken off all her make-up except mascara. A thin silver chain holding the silver kanji for 'chaos' wrapped twice around her throat. Finally, she had on thin, black leather, fingerless gloves with a snap button closing. Her hair was still in a ponytail, her shoulder-length bangs now silver. She changed her eye color with her youkai ki so that they were now midnight blue with silver-white pupils.

She walked down the stairs and sat on the couch next to her brother, watching cartoons on TV with him. Once the first cartoon was done, she took him to the bathrrom were she spiked his hair and gave him matching gloves to wear.

As the yougest and oldest Higurashi stepped out of the bathroom, the middle child stepped out of her room.

She had on baggy black Addida jogging cargoes, with two white lines down the sides,a plain black t-shirt, black Addidas, a thin silver chain identical to her sisters except hers held the kanji for 'Mysterious', She too had on fingerless leather gloves and had changed her eye color. They were now misty grey-blue with white pupils. Her hair was half up and half down.

"Common, Souta. I'll take you to school." Arashi said gently.

"Yay!" Souta said as he raced ahead to grab his backpack off the couch. The two older girl grabbed theirs and they walked out of the house where little Souta waited for them. Kagome locked the door and they piled into Arashi's silver Nissan Skyline. Arashi turned on her fave cd, Avril Lavigne's Under My Skin.

The pulled up to Souta's school, Jarmen Elementary.( I went to school there! -)

"Bye Ane-chan! Bye Kagome-ane!" Souta waved his gloved hand at them.

"Bye Souta! You be good ok?" Kagome nodded.

"Ok!"

"Bye itouto! I'll pick you up after school! You want anything from Sherry's?" Arashi asked.

"Yeah, a Shirly Temple! Yum!"

"OK squirt. Bye!"

"Bye!"

Arashi watched her brother walked into school in her rear-view mirror. They came to a stop at a red light. A Honda Integra came up beside them and roared it's engine. Arashi smirked, taking it as a challenge. She rolled down her window and flashed a bundle of cash at the other driver. He smiled and rolled a bound roll of cash in his own fingers. She smirked and turned her attention back to the light.

"Hold on imouto." Arashi muttered and :flash: the light turned green. Arashi took the lead and held it. She shifted and gained more distance. She could see him swearing in her rear-view mirror and laughed.

"Sucker..."

Kagome smiled at her older sister.

She slowed down to a stop at the next red light. He pulled up next to her and scowled, tossing her the cash.

"I want to know who I lost to for the first time ever." He said seriously.

Arashi smirked, "The names Storm." The light turned green and she was gone.

Kagome burst out laughing. "You left him in the dust. Ha-ha-ha-ha, kami itai, ha-ha-ha."

Arashi smiled innocently as she rolled up her window, "Atleast we gained some money out of it."

They pulled up to the school ten minute early. The few people who were there admired her car, probely thinking 'Damn that guy has a nice car!', not knowing that a girl owned it. She parked near the office and both girls stepped out at the same time. Kagome placed her sunglasses at the top of her head and looked around.

"Doesn't look that bad."

"Yeah, well, let's go get our scheduales."

They walked into the office and up to the secratary.

"We're here for our sheduales." Kagome said bluntly.

"Name?" The woman asked icily.

"Higurashi, Arashi, and Higurashi, Kagome." Arashi answered.

The lady searched through a few files and shoves two papers at them and continued typing on her computer.

They matched scheduales and frowned.

"I only have four out of seven classes with you." Kagome pouted.

"I am a year older than you." Arashi shrugged and they walked to first period, which they had together.

They stepped in and the teacher smiled before frowning at their clothes. Clearing his throat, he annouced,

"Class, it seems we have new students!"

"No shit sherlock." Kagome and Arashi muttered.

"Please introduce yourselves."

Kagome and Arashi looked at eachother and shrugged.

"Hey, My names Arashi 'Storm' Higurashi, I'm 16 years old," Arashi saw the question in alot of their eyes," and yes, I do own the Skyline out front."

"Damn!" Everyone muttered.

"Hi, my names Kagome 'Hurricane' Higurashi, I'm 15, and Arashi's younger sister." Kagome said proudly.

Suddenly someone in the back jumped up.

"Kagome! Arashi!"

Kagome's eyes widen. "Whoa, Yuuske! What the hell!"

Yuuske came up to the front and smirked.

"Still the punk I see." Arashi smirked.

"Could say the same to you."

"Did you ever work on your right hook like I told you to?" Arashi asked.

"Of course." He snorted.

"OK, hit me." Arashi smirked, leaveing her whole body unguarded.

Yuuske smirked and pulled his right fist back.

"URAMESHI! YOU CAN'T HIT A GIRL!"

"Damn!" Arashi muttered, rubbing her ears. "The stupid sea monkey?"

"Yup." Yuuske smirked at Arashi's name for Kuwabara.

Arashi waited for Kuwabara to come up to the front and chopped a nerve in the side of his neck. He dropped like a rock.

"Watcha do?"

"Paralazation nerve."

"You gotta teach me that."

"Ok, after I see your right hook."

Yuuske pulled back his fist again and punched. Arashi caught it with ease and grabbed his fore arm and flipped him over her head, slamming him into the tile floor on his back.

"Itai..." The spirit detective moaned.

The whole friggin' class was amazed. No one had ever caught Urameshi's punch before, let alone retaliate.

"That was good Yuuske, but you forgot to guard yourself as soon as you let out the punch. That small mistake can get you killed." Arashi said as she pulled him up. She looked behind him and found a Yuuske-shaped dent in the tile.

"Uh, hehehe '." She laughed nervously, sweatdropping.

"Hurt like shit, huh?" Kagome smirked.

"Hell yeah." Yuuske pouted.

"Yeah, try training with Ane-chan man. She keeps doing it till you block."

"Quit whining. Atleast I won't kill you."

Kagome and Yuuske muttered darkly as they went to the back.

Arashi smiled brightly as she walked up to the terrified teacher. " 'Night!" She chirped.

"Huh?" The teacher asked before he blacked out.

"Gotta love the K.O. nerve." Arashi muttered lightly. Turning to the amazed class she annouced, "Ok Mr.who-ever-his-ass-was's class! This 55 minute period will be freetime! Rules: No trashing the place. If you do I'll making you lick the floors clean! OK, have fun!"

Arashi sautered to the back.

"Wassup?" She said as she plopped into a chair.

"Kagome, Arashi, The redhead is Suiichi 'Kurama' Minamino and The short one is Hiei Jagenishi."

Both girls nodded in acknoledgement.

"Nice to meet you."

"Hn."

"So Yuuske, I heard you died. How'd that happen?" Kagome asked.

"Well, I saw this kid in the street chasing his rubberball and I pushed him out of the way and got hit by a car." Yuuske explained.

"Yeah, I know that part but what happened after that?" Arashi stated.

"Huh?" Kurama and Yuuske stated confusingly.

"Yuuske stop acting like an idiot. We know you guys are Spirit Detectives."

OoOoOoOoOo cliff hanger! I'm so good haha! R&R please! i love you! and sorry for not reviewing so fast i got a job, some family troubles, i took some college classes and pretty much just got lazy! soo sorry!

much love for all... AznRacerChick

...please review!...it makes me write faster...


	4. training and surprises

Kitsune Love InuYasha & Yu Yu Hakusho By:  
AznRacerChick Chapter Four

Author's note: Yeah! Chapter Four! ;;

Disclaimer: I own nuttin'! 'Cept my blankie:: runs away with tattered blue baby blanket ::comes running back: And my baby, Daisy::picks up the the little chihuahua/beagal mix puppy and runs away:

Last time: "Yuuske stop acting like an idiot. We know you guys are Spirit Detectives."

This time:

"HOW!" Yuuske panicked.

"We work for King Yama. We're just your normal top spies/agents/assassins." Arashi said. The other four sweatdropped as she too sweatdropped and scratched the back of her head. "OK, so we're not so normal."

"Riiiiight, and you just noticed that?" Yuuske drawled out sarcastically.

Arashi smacked him over the head, a HUGE tick mark boring her forehead. "Watch it."

"Ok, ok, damn, she hits harder than Keiko..."

Kagome's eyes lit up. "Yeah how is Keiko?"

Yuuske smirked when he heard a squeel. "Ask her yourself."

Suddenly Kagome and Arashi were squished in a hug.

"HURRICANE! STORM! When'd you guys get back?"

"Kei...ko...need...air..." Arashi said as she awkwardly patted the brunnet's back.

" Erm, right." Keiko chirped.

Arashi took large breaths of air with a sweatdrop on the back of her head. Kagome had little x's in her eyes.

"That's the second time that's happened to me today, dammit!" Arashi scowled.

"For your question, Kake, we got back at 7:00 this morning." Kagome said.

Keiko smiled at their nickname for her.

"Ok, maybe we should tell all your guys our story. Minamino, Jagenishi, you need to hear this too." Arashi sighed, breaking the two out of their telepathic conversation.

"Hold up." Arashi looked at Yuuske curiously. He pointed at her collarbone. "Why are you bleeding?"

Kurama's eyes widened. Youko... Youko... Dammit Youko wake your damn ass up!

/WHAT/

I found Arashi...

/What! Where/

Kurama's eyes turned gold and frantically searched the room, before widening.

Arashi looked down then moved her shirt collar to show the two bleeding fangs marks. "Oh that?" Yuuske nodded. Arashi smacked him over the head with a mallet she had gotten out of no where. "That goes with the story now shuddup!" Arashi grinned. Kagome and Keiko were on the floor laughing so hard they were crying.

'Now settle down people. People, calm down. DAMMIT I SAID SHUDDUP!" Arashi hissed. Kagome and Keiko froze before straightening and getting back into their seats and Yuuske sat at attention.

"Ok, as most of you know, Kagome's 15 birthday was 3 days ago. Well that morning Souta, our little bro, was out by the forbbiden wellhouse, trying to get Kagome's big fat cat, Buyo out. Well, Souta just happen to be sick, so we told him I would get him and and to get back inside. Once he left, we went inside looking for that stupid cat, when a centipide demon came out of the well and tried to pull Kagome into the well with her, screaming some crap about a jewel. So i got mad and cut of a few of her arms-" Arashi got interrupted when Kagome muttered "Yeah, more like fifty-six."

"I said shuddup, my dear imouto." Arashi grabbed the younger girl and procedded to give her a noogie." As i was saying, I cut off a few of her arms, which was pretty funny actually, when we noticed we weren't in the wellhouse anymore. We jumped out and i got my swords and, in kagome's case, bows and arrows ready. Fast foward; we defeated it, were found by Kaedae-baba, got our locked away memories back, felt demons, ran to the location, found Sesshoumaru-aniki, Kouga the stupid wolf, Sango the taijiya, and Miroku the monk. We changed back into our demon forms, released Youko the Makai theif who was pinned for, what four days, and InuYasha, who was dead to the world for 50 years, then went to Sesshoumaru's castle, talked about training, then me and Youko fell alsleep, he went vampire on me, woke up, found out he had mate-marked me, kicked his friggin' ass, went back to the well, went thru, changed back into my human form, got my air supply cut off by an 8 yearold, got dressed for school, raced some guy on the way here, got another 6 thousand bucks, parked, got my schedual, came into class, and you know the rest."

"And I thought my life was messy. That was only three days of your life." Yuuske mused.

"Storm,Hurricane, what's your schedual?" Keiko asked, pawing at Arashi's bookbag.

Kagome laughed, "Hold on Tornado, how much sugar did you have this morning?"

"Every ounce that crossed her path," Arashi grinned. The two girls handed their scheduals to the sugar-high chick.

"OK, Storm, you have 4 classes with me, 6 with Yuuske, Kurama and Hiei, and 1 with just Kurama." Keiko annouced.

Blink. Blink blink. "Exactly, how many classes do I have?"

Kurama grinned before taking the scheduals from Keiko. " Miss Arashi-"

"Don't call me that! Stop being so formal Minamino! Makes me feel old." The girl shuddered. "Call me Storm or Arashi or something, just not THAT!"

"Ok, Storm, you have all of us in your first, second, and third blocks, then me, Yuuske, and Hiei in you fourth and fifth blocks, then all of us in your 6th, and then in your last block you have me in your class." Kurama explained before handing back her schedual.

"Ok, much easier." Arashi grinned.

Kagome and Keiko squeeled, "We have all our classes together!"

RIIINNNNGGG!

"Hey, should we wake up the sea monkey?" Arashi asked, looking at Yuuske.

Grinning, the two cousins shook their heads. "Nah"  
Arashi threw on her bookbag. "I say we skip and go up to the roof."

"Yeah! No more classes!" Yuuske cheered happily.

"Sure, why not?" Keiko shrugged, stopping Yuuske in his tracks.

"Hn." Hiei nodded.

"I agree wit Yuuske!" Kagome cheered, dragging the immoble cousin behind her. " No more classes!"

Everyone looked at Kurama. He nodded, sending the three girls into cheers.

They climbed up the stairs to the roof. Hiei went straight to the edge and looked at the sky, Kurama sat on the edge, debateing with his alter-ego, Keiko and Kagome chattered away, Arashi leapt up onto the roof of the door, and Yuuske relaxed on the floor.

"Hey, Yuusk, you want me to train you?" Arashi asked, her form sprawled out ontop of the door.

Yuuske jumped up, pumped. "Hell yeah! Just like the old days!"

Arashi laughed, " Back when we use to be the best fighter team in the city." Sighing, she landed gracefully onto the floor. "Damn it seems like so long ago..."

"Yeah..." Yuuske and Arashi shook those thoughts away and Arashi began her lesson.

"Rule #1 : Always hold back a part of your energy for emergencies." Arashi nodded approvingly when she felt Yuuske listen to her orders and store half of his energy. "Ok, random hits, no spirit energy, you attack, I block."

Yuuske kicked and punched.

Arashi smirked, catching his leg mid-kick. "Harder! Push yourself!"

So Yuuske did, punching harder, kicking faster. He soon began to tire and slowed down. Arashi frowned as Yuuske plopped down onto the floor.

"We've been doin this for almost an hour and a half."

Arashi looked around to see Keiko gone, probely back to a few classes, Kagome asleep, Kurama deep in thought, and Hiei praticing a kata. She bent down and slapped his leg. "Common! This time you block, I attack."

Yuuske groaned a bit before rising. Arashi grinned before punching him, catching him off guard. Yuuske rubbed his jaw before immediately throwing up his defense. Punch after punch, kick after kick, bruise after bruise, he became more tired and more sore. Arashi finally stopped, content for the time being. She plopped onto the floor and motioned him to do the same.

"Remember that energy i told you to hold back? Use it now to push into your muscles, not to buff up but to heal and soothe." Yuuske did as he was told, too tired to complain. As soon as he was done doing so, he looked at his cousin as if saying 'now what? I'm still sore.' Suddenly he felt as if he had just been healed by the ten best healers in the three worlds. His muscles were smooth and strong, his power pulsing off his in currents before he lowered it, to say it simply, he never felt better in his life.

"Where the hell did you learn that? I've never felt this good!" Yuuske beamed, doing a back flip just to show how strong he felt.

Arashi stood smiling, " That, cousin, was what is called 'The Three Star Healers'. It majors for three things: Revival of energy, healing of body, and cleansing of aura, otherwise known as solving all your problems to make you feel better mentally." She grinned even more," And as to where I learned it... In a dojo outside my house... hehehehe"

Yuuske knew that code. "WHAT THE FUCK? YOU TAUGHT THIS TO YOURSELF! YOU FOUND THIS TECHNIQUE YOURSELF!"

Not much of a cliffy but all wellz... sowie for such a short chapter! R n' R pleaze! XP

ppssttt!... i love you bloodlily! thanks for reviewing! hehehe. .

AznRacerChick 


End file.
